


what happened last night

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n wakes you after being drugged and attacked can theo help her find who did it





	what happened last night

**real time **  
You wake keeping your eyes closed, your head was sore. As you start stretch out your body throbs in pain. your hand hits a wall that should be a velvet headboard. Confused you Open your eyes but don’t recognize the room it had no window and pipes across one wall. It felt like a was a basement. the room was dark with a small light and a strong earthly smell. Sitting up letting your eyes adjust to the dim orange light, lifting your arms they had big bruising around them. “where the fuck am I? what the hell happened last night? ” (y/n) thinks to herself.

 

Getting out of bed realising you was wearing an unrecognisable large short sleeved tee-shirt and nothing else. Where is my underwear? Comes to mind as you start looking around the room. It was empty except for a bed a set of chest of draws and the was a chair next the bed with a pair of sweatpants a note ‘wear me’ a bottle of water again a sticky note 'drink me’. You took the bottle opening downing half in one go. You grabbed the pants sliding them up your legs, the top of your thighs was also coated in small round bruises. As you muscles move the pain shots though your legs to your stomach making you whimper low.   
Sitting on the edge of the bed now clothed you cover your face with hands. Feeling swelling to the sides of your face and a graze on your cheekbone. looking up when the door opened panicked, There was Theo Raeken stood looking at you with his signature smirk. “where I’m? I how did I get here?” you asked voice still broken. His smirk dropped “you don’t remember” you frowned thinking last night was Lydia’s party. 

 

**flashback**  
“it’s the party of the year” Lydia said as she handed you and the pack invites to her end of school forever party.   
You didn’t really like party’s but had promised everyone you would go. (y/n) goes to Allison’s “(y/n) I have found the perfect dress for you” she shrieked as you entered her bedroom. “really I don’t think it’s quite me” I asked looking, at the little black dress.   
“you have a date you can’t go on your shorts and baby tee” she said back handing me the dress to try on. She cooed about it looking amazing on you.   
I got to the party and I saw my date waiting for me, Jackson Whitmore was smirking holding out his arm for me to take “(y/n) you look amazing I don’t think I have ever seen you in a dress before” he whispered in my ear making me feel special as we walked in together.

 

**real time**  
Theo was stood there waiting for me to speak looking guilty, I couldn’t help but think was he the one who gave me the bruises. “I hope the clothes are okay for you” he said braking the silence “where the hell is my dress?” I ask looking at him. Theo doesn’t look at me he keeps his head down “it was ripped and torn and bloody I put it in the bin when I gave you that to wear” he said low pointing at the grey tee-shirt I had woken in, finally looking me in the eyes. My mouth was sore as I swallowed like it was raw from shouting. I didn’t want to think about why my dress was ripped and why Theo looked sad. ’ Did we have sex? is that why I’m sore and bruised I thought and had forgotten. Why couldn’t I remember the night. It wasn’t like I had drank a lot 2 I think maybe 3.

 

**flashback **  
Jackson had gone to get you both a drink he came back minuets later with a bottle of larger and glass of something pink and fizzy. while drinking Jackson whispered sweet think in your ears. “I cant believe you came to this with me, I’m the luckiest guy here to be with you y/n, I wish I could kiss you,” his words made you smile more and more. when you finished your drink you went to dance dragging Jackson with you. he held you close his hand tightly on your waist, your hands went around his neck as you both swayed to the slow song playing. he lowered his head gently kissing your lips then rested his head against your forehead. when the song finishes Jackson kissed you again this time more passionate then the chaste kiss you shared while dancing. you pull back after a couple of seconds smiling up at him biting your lip. Jackson leaves to get another drink you saw him talking to Danny so you went to your friends.

 

“y/n you came” Scott called as you hugged Allison. “yes McCall I came Lydia would have killed me if I hadn’t.” you reply. “do you have a drink?” he asked looking at my empty hands, “no Jackson was getting us one but he’s still chatting with Danny” you tell the alpha. Scott leave to get you all some. “I saw you kissing Jackson” Allison squealed with a childish grin. you blush thinking did the captain of the lacrosse team really into you. Scott comes back with 3 plastic cups, Allison takes the first one as you go to take the next one he stops saying “that’s mine this one, this is a special one made just for you” his devilish smirk makes you laugh it was the same drink Jackson had given you early this time it teased different. nicer like it was made with less alcohol. another 40 minuets or so later you was feeling drunk not fall over drunk but merry happy want to love everyone and dance drunk. Both Jackson and Scott wanting to dance with you.  
Jackson was kissing you again when you heard a load “awww” behind you. it was Lydia smiling at you both Jackson left so you could talk with your friend. “omg since when have you been a thing?” she shouted excited pointing at me and the back of Jackson. you didn’t answer still not knowing if you had a thing with Jackson he hadn’t looked at you before really unless you count him asking you to the party as his date. “well its better then y/n pinning over Theo” Kira said Allison and Lydia both gave her a death glare. “What it’s true have you seen the way she looks at him?” Kira defended. 

 

But it was true you had a crush on the school bad-boy but was to scared to talk to him the whole pack hated him but I couldn’t help the butterflies I got when he was around. “well ill never get him so its time to move on” I say finishing my drink.

 

**real time **  
I had followed Theo out the room into another still feeling scared. this room looked a little cosier, but still had thick pipes along a wall and no windows. Making me think I wasn’t in a basement but underground possibly.   
The new room had a couch and a chair, a large rug and a television on a large cabinet. They looked like the had been down here for years the rug was dirty yet the couch looked clean. When I sat down I could smell something citrus like he’d only just sprayed it with air freshener. I watched him go to the cabinet under the TV. The was 100s of DVD init. He took one of (y/f/m) and put it on. He looked at me with a sympathy smile “are you okay” he asks. 

 

“where are we Theo?” I asked anger lined your voice. He sighed and sat next to me I shifted away from him closer to the end of the couch. “I lived here when I was living with the dread doctors it was the safest most secluded place I could think of.” the chimera said. I felt scared again. I was in the underground tunnels no one would find me here I thought. My imagination going crazy, was Theo going to kill me down here? Was I going to be the next experiment? all the feelings I had ever had for the blond boy had gone butterflies replaced by sickly worry and fear. 

I looked the door thinking how far could I get before he caught me. I knew the reality in my hurt aching state I wouldn’t make the door. “your scared of me?” this was a statement not a question. “wouldn’t you be scared! waking in a bed with no memory of the night before.” a rush of anger crushed me “I wake up in your bed my dress is ripped I’m black and blue what the fuck did you do to me Raeken?" 

 

Theo looked mortified. He want to step towards me you I panicked running to the door. Theo was in front of it quicker then me. "y/n what! Why, why do you think I did this?” He said he’s sad at first before breaking out into to that smirk of his “who do you think I am?”  
“your Theo Raeken the evil Chimera this is something you would do isn’t it” was all you said back with an accusing look. “What madness is it, to be expecting evil before it comes y/n?” Theo said, looking at him confused he rolls his eyes “I didn’t hurt you, I found you like… That” he said hardly looking at the marks on your “bringing you here.” he finished with sigh “if that’s true, where did you find me? ” I asked thinking I didn’t see him at the party. “ you called me ” he answered. 

 

**flashback**  
Starting your 3rd drink you started to feel dizzy don’t drunk dizzy but something isn’t right dizzy. Thinking fresh air is best out begin to walk to the door. Scott see you leave and walks over “y/n what’s wrong?are you okay” he asks putting his arms around you. “I’m great I’m floating” you laugh giddy but quickly your head felt worse your legs not working the way you wanted them too.

 

“Scott gave you his jacket to keep you warm it was ice outside with a chilling wind. Everything was a blur, you struggled to focus on Scott face your body swayed trying to keep your self up right. Your mind starting to panic, this isn’t right I don’t feel drunk more drugged Scott’s voice was a mass of noise nothing understandable to you. Blinking at him a few times still not being able to see you try to tell Scott something was in one of your drinks but nothing comes out panic sets in as Scott holds you. 

 

You nearly fall backwards when Scott’s lips come crashing onto yours roughly kissing you his hand on you back was the only thing keeping you up right. For a brief for seconds you kiss him then realize it’s wrong. Scott had had a girlfriend you was here with Jackson but was in love with someone else. You pushed Scott away saying you can’t what about Allison Scott shrugs his shoulders going to kiss you again but you slap him. Running away from Lydia’s house "y/n! I’m sorry y/n! Don’t” Scott was shouting behind you but you ran far until his voice faded to nothing. 

 

Crying over what you had done to your closest friend and the effects of the drugs in your drink, you started stumbling, falling into a trees bouncing off them like a pin ball. intoxicated you didn’t feel the pain, You stopped at the road walking in slow messy zigzags, your hands fumble into Scott’s coat finding a mobile. 

 

The lock screen was Scott and Allison sending you into a crying mess again this time it wasn’t just because of the betrayal but your heart was pinning someone would never believed you could never have. SMAA was his phone code, you scroll down to the T section in his phone looking for a taxi number.   
The phone rang 4 times before a gruff sleepy voice answered. “can I have a taxi toooooo” you the the Oh sound looking for the name of the road you was on. “this isn’t a taxi service it’s Theo” your heart froze “Theo” you slurred “y/n is that you? Why do you have Scott’s phone?” He asked sounding more awake. “Scott’s a jerk and I guess I robbed his phone” you shouted giddy talking to Theo. “you know your gorgeous” you tell him not caring if you was making a fool of yourself. He answered with a questioning “oh yeah?” you continue to tell him you think he’s sexy and hot and you have a crush on him. 

 

“are you drunk y/n” he asked laughing. You was still swaying in and out of the road. Your head throbbing reminding you of the earlier worries of being drugged.

 

**real time**  
I looked at Theo walking towards the couch. He had gone and gotten warm water and some wash clothes. He looked at me with a kind smile holding up the damp cloth. Without speaking I knew he was asking to clean my cuts. I hiss as the cloth touches the grazes across my shoulder. Trying to take my mind ignoring the stinging I make small talk with Theo “how long have I been here?” “3 hours ” he said back. Gently brushing the cloth across your neck nit taking his eyes from your. 

 

“your starting to remember?” you couldn’t tell if it was a statement or question. But Theo has heard your heart beat jump the send or fear and hate pour off you, the long moments you closed your eyes.   
“slowly, stages not everything.” you say back. Not sure anymore if you wanted to remember. “do you remember me finding you?” his asked hopefully. You shook your head no. He looked down “I vaguely remember calling you I had Scott’s jacket on. I wanted a taxi I think” you say griping to the fragments you had. Theo smirked and gave a little chuckle, “you said some really nice things about me.” you face flushed pink going a deeper red the more he looked at you. “do you remember who was there you walked off with someone else” he told you what he heard from your drunken call. 

 

“we was talking you sounded really drunk. You was talking to someone else I heard you say hello, I didn’t hear who it was just muffled talking before the phone fell and a few seconds later you screaming”. You listened to him getting more memories back. Theo didn’t want to say the words he need you to remember. 

 

**flashback**  
Your vision was bad, a mix of fussy shapes and blurry colours, you could see a tall figure the dark haired boy still unrecognisable. Your body felt numb and uncoordinated. You felt arms steady you out “come on I’ll help you out doll face I can make you feel good! ” he whispered. After a few steps into the woods you say “I need to go my taxi is coming.” finally realising this wasn’t where you wanted to be. At some point the phone had slipped out of your hand. Your focus and awareness at its worst. You was near the road closing your eyes for what felt like a second reopening them you couldn’t work out where you was or see the road anymore. You tried to stop and turn back but the person who had you was too strong.

Screaming loudly your voice echoes through the trees. A hand hits your face, the stinging you can feel the heat in your cheeks as tears fill your eyes. “s.. Stop please” you struggle to speak. He grabbed your jaw squeezing as hard as he could turning your head to face the side. You felt his mouth roughly kiss and bite your neck. You try to push the attacker off but your body refused to move. His weight had vanished from you you tried to look at him but your eye lids too heavy to keep open. Unaware you slid down the tree almost falling into a drugged sleep “stay with me a little longer” a unclear voice called along with sounds of a belt undoing. Everything that happened next was like flashes and short clips

 

You felt his body close to you again this time his hands ran up your thighs brushing over your underwear. Next, You hear a loud rip,then hear a second one as you feel your underwear fall. Then trying to move to run away, you fall to the ground. Starting to crawl away you hear a laugh as he flips you into your back.   
You felt his hands inside you as you screamed out for him to stop or for help. You don’t really remember what exactly happened only the feelings of pain or the odd words. You felt him inside you the pain from how rough he was going, the grip he had around your arms. You didn’t remember how or when but he had flipped you onto your front. you remember him pushing you face into the ground the tease of soil in your mouth. The feeling in the pit of your stomach making you want to vomit as he was pushing himself in and out of you violently.

 

Each clip of memory was less clearer then the last more blurred, but the feeling and the pain the tears strong and vivid. Although with the last thing you remember before passing out completely. His breath against your neck and voice in your ear “I hope you enjoyed that as much as me doll face”. 

 

Theo pov   
Y/n had called she was drunk and called me by mistake but it was nice to talk to someone who didn’t see me as evil. I heard a voice but couldn’t work out who it was. All I could tell was a male voice telling y/n to go with him. I screamed for her not too but she didn’t have the phone to her ear . I got dressed when I heard her trying to leave the unknown man, Then was a screaming it was y/n. I got in my car driving towards Lydia’s if she was on foot she couldn’t be far. I tried calling Scott’s phone back hearing it ringing in the distance running to it. I found the phone on the floor and called her, finally I could the smell of blood.   
Following the sent I found her. Her hair was messy, face swollen, dirty and cut. Her dress ripped hardly covering her beaten body. I took my jacket wrapping her in it. I could sense someone else around the woods, I picked her up taking her to the tunnels to a place I felt safe.

The only girl who felt anything for me or I felt anything for, was broken and beaten in the light I could truly how much. Something inside me broke, I got a clean shirt putting it on her, getting clothes and water for when she woke up. 

 

**real time**  
You cried as Theo hugged you. You had told him everything you had remembered. “I don’t know who it was I don’t remember his face” you said to him. “I promise I’ll find him y/n” he answered full of hate, his arms tighten and for the first time since you woke in Theo’s bed you relaxed. It was nearly 6am and Theo asked of you was ready to go to the Sheriff. You nod asking if he had a bathroom you could wash up in. Really you wanted a mirror to she how bad you really looked. In the past couple of hours, Theo you look at you with explainable looks, a mix of sadness and cringing. He showed you a small room turning a light on, saying the water was cold but you didn’t care. 

 

Once he closed the door you ran to the mirror. The was a large bruise across your cheek bone with a deep cut. Two big bite marks on your neck. You shudder at the thought of him doing it. The cuts and grazes on both your shoulders and hand print bruises on your arms. The sight made you sick running to the toilet you vomited causing the pain deep in your stomach. Theo ran in holding your hair back and your hand, you notice his vain go black instantly you feel the pain fade. 

 

** few days later in school **  
Theo had stayed with you the rest of the weekend. He went with you to sheriff Stilinski and waited for the who interview and then took you to Melissa so she could do a hospital rape kit. Waiting outside until your finished just like he had at the station.   
Theo tried to talk you into taking the time off school but you wouldn’t listen to him. “everyone at that party goes to our school” you say to him “and so is the wanker who did this to me” you get dressed wearing a zip up hoodie to hide your bruised body. Theo stayed with you sat next to you in classes even of he didn’t have that class. He even waited outside the toilet for you.   
“have you seen her face, I know Theo has a reputation but I didn’t think he was like that” a girl from your maths class was talking with some other girls, claiming Theo was responsible for hurting you. “Theo didn’t hurt me if you keep spreading lies you’ll regret it” you said putting them straight. Outside Theo smiled he’d heard everything you’d said to the girls. You walked over to Scott to give him his phone back. Theo had doubts about Scott as you was last talking to him before the attack.

 

“hi y/n” he said with a smile then frowned when he saw you with Theo. “What happened to you? ” he asks when he see’s the blackened marks and cut on your cheek “nothing I’m fine! here’s you phone” you coldly handing it over feeling nervous. He was to reach a hand out to you but you stepped back a little. Scott looked down at his feet “look I’m sorry about trying to kiss I don’t know why I did it” he confesses. You give him a soft smile before walking away with Theo.   
“it’s not him” Theo says holding your hand calming your anxiety that was building. You looked up at him waiting for more “his heartbeat didn’t change he wasn’t the voice on the phone too his breathing is different” Theo explained.   
Lydia and Allison saw you in the library. Came over “so are you dating Theo coz it really looks like? hes hardly felt you all day?” Lydia asked. 

It was true in the past few days he always held your hand or had his arm around you. It was like you had become a couple without ether of you actually saying or asking. You looked at her shrugging you shoulders as you all walked and talked to your next class “I don’t know he’s just been there for me since.. ” you didn’t finish. Lydia knew what had happened because of stiles who found out from his dad. Soon the whole school would know now Noah started the in school interviews. He’d already spoke with a few of the boys in your year already  
“didn’t you have a good time with me?” spinning your head to the new voice. Jackson was stood with his mate Danny. “What are you talking about” Lydia asked for you. He looked at you again with a smile “y/n she left the party early, what didn’t you have a good time with me doll face” you froze at his works “doll face” played in your mind the same name you remember from that night. 

You slowly walk backwards when you see something out the corner of your eye.   
It was Theo he ran at Jackson pushed him to the floor. “What the hell” Jackson shouted “it was you who attacked y/n” he roared back. Jackson just laughed “I wouldn’t call it an attack more a good time” everyone gasped at his confession and lack of remorse, the comments around the class room from shocked classmates. 

 

Theo punched him Jackson hit the floor Theo sitting on his chest punching Jackson repeatedly. Holding his head and hitting again “you think your funny drugging girls” he hit Jackson again “dragging them into the woods and raping them” again another powerful punch. You scream to stiles to go get his dad, you see the short haired boy leave as you try to stop Theo. The class was now around them trying to pull Theo off. 

Jackson stood up his face covered in blood. He looked at you with an explainable look it was like a smirk but also a glare like it’s not over, everyone’s reaction the class all looked at him with disgust or a saddened look at you. Theo saw him glaring at you “don’t you even look at her” Theo shouted as he lunged at Jackson but Scott grabbed him as stiles’s dad ran in grabbing Jackson putting him in handcuffs. 

 

Theo looked you was shaking and crying he hugged you pulling you close to his chest. “shhh it’s okay y/n he can’t hurt you” his voice was kind and sweet. You felt his hand on your back rubbing small cycles to calm you “I’ll never let anything happen to you again, never let anyone hurt you. I love you y/n” he whispered. You tighten you hug happy at his words Theo walks you out the room and the both of you go with Parrish to give your statements.   
When you had finished Theo held your hand taking you home. You relaxed breathing a sigh of relief knowing who had hurt you and he would never do it again.


End file.
